Chere, it's cold outside
by Firegambler
Summary: You guessed it, this is Baby It's Cold Outside Remy and Rogue style. It's short so give it a try and Review. Not my greatest but just had to write it! ROMY!


_**Okay, the plot is that Remy, Rogue, and the rest of the X-men are camping in the mountains. And, you guessed it, it's snowing. Remy's part of the X-men but Rogue still doesn't trust him. Oh, and Rogue's got her powers back. Anyway the story is that while Remy is trying to get Rogue she hears that Kitty has a date with someone. She describes someone that sounds like Remy and Rogue thinks that he is playing the two of them so she marches over to his cabin and confronts him. Oh, and just so you know, all the X-men girls are sharing a cabin, all of the cabin's are two story and have more than one bedroom. Remy is shaing a cabin with John but he's out with Kitty. See, Kitty was describing John and Rogue thought she was talking about Remy. So yeah, here's my X-man version of Baby It's Cold Outside (Which was originally preformed by Esther Williams.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Enjoy! **_

Remy nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to his cabin slammed open. He leapt to his feet and stared wide-eyed as Rogue pulled the door shut behind her and turned to glare at him. For a moment, he thought about running. But then another thought hit him. He hadn't done anything wrong. He grinned lazily and stuck his hands into his pocket, leaning back against the wall to take in all of Rogue.

She had on a dark green coat, with a matching hat and purse. She glared at him through emerald eyes and he grinned back at her. "Bonjour, chere." He gretted. "Nice of you to visit ol' Remy."

She huffed and, throwing her purse on the table, marched toward him. "You no good, half witted, scruffy looking swamp rat!" He blinked as she stopped right in front of him, hands on her hips and emerald eyes blazing.

"What's de name callin' for, chere? Remy ain't done nothin' wrong." She scoffed and glared at him.

"I heard Kitty talking all about you. How charmin ya are and all that bull. She even said ya were takin her out tomorrow. Is that true, swamp rat?" He frowned and shook his head.

"Non. Remy hasn't spoken to de Kit since we got here." Rogue scoffed again and Remy huffed.

"How can I believe a word you say?" she demanded.

"Cause Remy wouldn't lie to you, chere." He defended. She rolled her eyes. "Remy swear, he not doin nothin' with the Kit." Then a thought hit him. "Remy thought de Rogue didn't care for him." He mumbled grinning. She blinked and took a step back.

"I don't" she defended. Remy pushed himself off the wall and grinned.

"Remy tink you do. He tink you got a soft spot. Otherwise you wouldn't be so worked up bout a rumor."

"Keep dreamin, Swamp Rat." She shot back. "And who says it's a rumor."

"Remy does" he said still grinning. She huffed and, spinning away from him, marched toward the door. She didn't make it because he maneuvered around her and beat her to it. He grinned as he placed his hand on the doorknob and blocked her way. "One would tink you don trust moi, chere." he stated, grinning from ear to ear.

She huffed and shot back, "One might be right," she mocked. "Now step aside."

He shook his head and grinned at her.

"Step aside!" she tried again.

"Very well," he mumbled, letting go of the door. "You win." And with that he moved past her back into the room. She glared at him until he passed and then rushed for the door. She opened it, tossing her nose into the air proudly and was about to step out when she walked into the closet.

He was leaning against the couch now and laughing at her. She huffed and spun toward him. Now what. She glared at him and then huffed. "Well, ya do have a date with her, don't ya?" He rose and walked to where a wine bottle stood on the counter.

"Wit de Kit? Non. Believe moi." He took two glasses down and poured the wine into each. "Now, Remy will take it as an apology if you sit down and have a drink with him, bien?" she took a deep breath. Well she had assumed that they were dating. And she had also jumped to that conclusion and yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. She watched as he poured almost the entire wine bottle into her glass. He was trying to get her drunk! "I'm not that sorry" she warned and he grinned at her. She didn't smile back so he poured half the drink out.

"Ceci est la vie. Charmante femme, soft music," he smiled as she moved away from him and glanced in the mirror. She began to remove her jacket when he added, "Warm summer evening." She pulled the jacket on tighter around herself.

"You know" he continued "For an evening dat started out so bad, it has definite possibilities." She sat down on his couch, and when he sat down beside her she took the wine glass from him. She raised the drink to her lips and he shook his head.

"Non, before you drink you must always say Salute."

She huffed but mumbled, "Salute" and sipped the wine. He moved closer to her and started, "You know…" he didn't finish. She held her glass up and said, "Salute" and he sighed and sipped his drink again.

"You know, on second thought" she stared and he grinned at her. She set her drink on the little table by the couch and said, "I really can't stay."

She moved to get up but he caught her arm. "But, Chere, it's cold outside." He set his own drink down and she glared at him.

"I've got to go away." She tried again but he kept hold of her arm.

"But chere, it's cold outside."

She settled back into the couch and flinched when he put his arm around her. "This evening has been," he interrupted her.

"So lucky that you dropped in." She stood up.

"So very nice." He jumped up and grabbed her hands in his.

"Let Remy hold your hands, there just like ice."

She yanked her hands away and snatched her hat off the dresser. "Storm will start to worry." He snatched the hat off her head while she bent to grab her purse.

"Beau, what's your hurry." She tucked her purse under her arm and held out her hand for her hat.

"Logan will be pacing the floor." He glanced at the fireplace while she snatched her jacket off the couch.

"Listen to dat fireplace roar." He mumbled.

She shook her head and pulling her jacket on said, "Now really, I'd better scurry."

She tried to walk past him but he snatched at her jacket, pulling it off. "Beau, please don hurry." She sighed.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Put some records on while Remy pours." He set her stuff down and then grabbed the drink up again. He handed it to her and she huffed.

"The others might think."

"But, chere, it's bad out dere." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the drink before wincing.

"What's in this drink?" She demanded. She set the drink down and leapt to her feet again.

"No cabs to be had out dere" he continued. She snatched her hat back and put it on.

"I wish I knew how." He spun her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your eyes are like lumière des étoiles now."

"To break this spell," she whispered, his lips an inch from hers. He reached behind her head and snatched the hat from her head again.

"Let Remy take your hat, your hair looks swell."

She shoved him away from her. "I ought ta say no no no sir." She snatched her hat back and grabbed her purse. He wrapped his arms around her stomach again and pulled her against him.

"Mind if Remy moves in closer." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled out of his grip and huffed. "At least I'm gona say that I tried."

He huffed. "What's de since in hurting mon pride."

She grabbed her coat and headed toward the door. "I really can't stay."

"Chere, don hold out" he caught her arm and pulled her back toward him.

"Ah, but, it's cold outside." She relented. He pulled her against him and was just about to kiss her when she moved around him again. He huffed and followed her.

"I simply must go." He held her hand when she tried to open the door.

"But, chere, it's cold outside."

"The answer is no" she said sternly but he didn't let go.

"But chere, it's cold outside."

"The welcome has been." She pulled her hand away and pushed on his chest lightly to get him to back up.

"How lucky dat you dropped in." He grinned.

"So nice and warm" she mocked and he glanced out the window.

"Look out dat window at dat storm." She rolled her eyes as she glanced at the snow.

"Jean will be suspicious."

He pulled her close to him again. "Condamner, your lips look delicious."

"Kurt will be there at the door." She tried but he was still gazing at her lips.

"Vagues upon a tropical shore" he mumbled.

"Jean's mind is vicious." She tried again and he looked back into her eyes.

"Your lips look delicious." He repeated, licking his lips.

"Well maybe just one minute more." She whispered and he grinned as she sat down on the couch again.

He indicated the window and mumbled "Never such a blizzard before."

"I've got to get home" she tried.

"But, chere, you'll freeze out dere." She shook her head and caught her reflection in the mirror. She grimiced. Her hair would deceive her. They'd know he had his hands in it. Well he had hadn't he?

"Say, lend me a comb" she tried but he indicated the storm again.

"It's up to your knees out dere." He tried again, his hand resting on her knee.

She shoved it away, "You've really been grand" she muttered sarcastically.

"Remy amours when you touch mon hand" he whispered and she snatched her hand back.

"But don't you see" she mumbled.

"How can you do dis ting to moi?" he demanded.

She rose and he followed her. She made it to the door before he caught her. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow" she informed him. She just knew everyone would think she'd slept with him if she stayed. Or worse, Logan would kill him.

"Tink of mon life long sorrow." He mumbled.

"At least there will be plenty implied" she added but he wasn't listening.

"If you caught pneumonie and died." She rolled her eyes and moved him out of the way.

"I really can't stay" she said grabbing the door knob.

"Get over dat old doubt" he tried one last time and she shook her head. She opened the door only to be met with a wall of snow.

"But it's cold outside." He said, grinning from ear to ear. She huffed and turned back to him.

"Looks like your snowed in, chere." he said, his voice sounding sad but a grin playing across his face all the while.

"If I didn't know any better, Swamp Rat, I'd say ya planned that." He shrugged.

"Remy told you it's cold outside." She huffed and dropped her stuff.

"Guess I'm stayin." He moved toward her and she moved right past him and up the stairs.

"Night." She called and he stood rooted to where he was. He watched her head up the stairs and heard the sound of the guest bedroom door slamming shut. He huffed and turned to the wine glass on his table. He downed the rest of it and shivered. Putting on a fire he sat watching it for a while and then swore. All that work and he was still sleeping alone. Oh well, he'd have until the blizzard blew over to change her mind. And who knew how long that could be.


End file.
